Etoile
by Grey Cho
Summary: Di mana aku berada? Kehidupan yang kujalani membuatku terdampar di tempat ini. [AR]


"Ada banyak manusia yang berlomba-lomba, sikut-menyikut melibatkan nyawa, hanya untuk mendapatkan keabadian. Mereka takut menua, berharap esok hari dan selanjutkan tidak pernah menjemput beda. Mereka menghendaki hal yang sama setiap saat. Itulah kenapa, mereka menelan rumor mentah-mentah, memperebutkan cairan merah di dalam tubuhku. Mereka kira keabadian bisa mereka raba. Mereka kira diriku ini makhluk sangkil. Tanpa mereka ketahui, aku jauh lebih rendah ketimbang mereka, hanyalah sepai yang bisa raib ditiup dersik."

Blood C © Nanase Ohkawa and Studio Production I.G

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

"Apa yang sedang kaulihat, Fumito-san?"

AR

For GasukaRinKeira25

Fumito/Saya

"Saya, kelak aku ingin menjadi …."

 **Etoile**

Gadis berkuncir dua membiarkan wajahnya dibasuh cairan merah yang menggenang di bawah kaki. Gadis itu tak tahu di mana dia berada saat ini. Daratan tanpa apa pun, hanya berisikan sungai dengan warna unik dan pasir. Gadis tersebut menyeret langkahnya. Dia mengarungi waktu yang tak bisa diukurnya. Dia mengarungi jarak yang hanya bisa diperkirakannya. Sepi. Tak ada apa pun yang tertangkap mata. Pada saat biasanya, Saya akan mensyukuri kondisi sepi. Dia tidak nyaman berada di antara kerumunan, bahkan kehadiran satu manusia pun membuat kewaspadaannya meningkat. Dia tidak boleh mendekati seorang manusia dan tidak boleh menyakiti mereka. Tentu aturan tersebut hanya membebaninya di dunia yang dihuni manusia. Saya terbiasa menyakiti dirinya, membunuh perasaannya. Oleh karena itu, kenapa berada sendirian di tempat ini membuat hatinya tak secuil pun merasa tak risau?

Sebuah perbukitan menyambut gadis tersebut, memperlihatkan sosok lain yang tengah duduk. pemilik bola mata darah lantas mengayuh kaki lekas, tidak ingin sendirian di tempat yang tak dia kenal. Punggung berlapiskan kemeja putih tampak kian dekat. Keduanya kini berada dalam jarak yang amat dekat. Sang gadis berdiri di sisi penghuni lain di sana.

"Fumito-san …?" Bisikan penuh tanya terdengar meluncur keluar.

Gadis tersebut tidak percaya dengan keberadaan sosok yang enyah dari hidupnya bertahun-tahun silam, entah sudah selama apa. Tahun berapa hari ini pun dia tak mengingat.

"Selamat datang, Saya."

Pemuda itu menyebut namanya sendiri, mengingatkan sang gadis bahwa dia masih menyandang simbol kelahiran yang sudah lama pula tak dia dengar. Dia selalu pergi sebelum orang lain mengenalnya. Dia selalu pergi tanpa menyebutkan nama. Siapa pula yang akan mengetahui identitasnya? Kehidupan terlama yang dia jalani sebagai manusia biasa hanyalah ketika berada di pulau itu. Terlama dan paling menyakitkan.

Saya bergerak, mencekik leher pemuda berparas rupawan tersebut, memberikan tatapan yang menyaingi tajamnya silet. Kebencian, kesedihan, kecewa, dan kasih sayang tidak lagi bisa dibedakan. Saya ingin memaki, meludahi, bahkan mencederai orang yang ada di depannya. Namun, tangis di mata merah sang gadis berkata sebaliknya. Air mata melakoni sebuah rasa; kerinduan dan cinta.

Sepuluh jemari yang menumpuk di leher jenjang Fumito terlepas. Saya menurunkan tangannya dan justru duduk di sisi sang pemuda. Wajah gadis berambut serupa kismis terbenam di antara lutut. Lamat-lamat, dia kembali menatap wajah Fumito. Pemuda itu masih sama, memajang ekspresi tenang sekalipun dunia mungkin akan menemui ajal. Dia tetap menyiratkan tatapan lembut kendatipun di dalam hatinya ada kebusukan yang melebihi bangkai. Betapa luar biasa muslihat yang dia pasang, seorang berparas malaikat yang memiliki hati iblis.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan singkat membuat Saya terbelalak. Kabar? Pemuda ini telah melakukan banyak hal, baik hal yang buruk maupun baik terhadapnya dan dia masih menanyakan kabar?

"Terima kasih untukmu. Aku tak lagi tahu apa itu kehidupan dan kebahagiaan."

* * *

 _Saya membuka mata dan menutupnya kembali. Di hadapan sang gadis, ada perwakilan dunia yang tengah menyidangnya. Bukan. Mereka bukanlah perwakilan dunia, hanya perwakilan negara yang haus harta. Beberapa waktu lalu, saya harus berurusan dengan orang yang ingin mencuri darahnya dan kini, saya dihadapkan pada ancaman agar sang gadis berada di pihak mereka. Saya mulai lelah. Dia hidup jauh lebih lama dari orang tertua di antara mereka. Saya melihat perang dan kedamaian bergantian, jauh lebih dahulu dibandingkan mereka semua._

 _Gadis itu semula berpikir, dia ingin menjadi pahlawan, itu alasan kenapa dia sudi hidup di dunia ini. Dia ingin melindungi manusia dai egosentris mereka yang berkuasa. Namun, Saya sadar, dialah penyebab dari kerakusan yang semakin merajalela. Dialah dalang kenapa manusia berlomba-lomba menciptakan teknologi untuk melumpuhkannya. Gadis itu kembali memperlihatkan mata merahnya._

 _Untuk kali pertama setelah sekian lama, Saya merasa bulu mata lentik miliknya dipenuhi bulir air. Sejak kapan matanya berembun?_

" _Maaf," bisikan Saya menyudahi pergulatan batin yang terjadi semenjak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu._

 _Tak sampai sepuluh detik, manusia yang mengarahkan tatapan penuh intimidasi kini hanya bisa memelototinya. Pelototan yang ditujukan pada kekosongan. Mereka telah mati di tangan Saya. Gadis yang tak pernah berkeinginan hidup untuk menjadi mesin pembunuh itu kini mengulangi aksinya._

 _Melarikan diri, Saya hanya tahu hutan yang memerangkap dirinya. Saya sadar, dia tidak akan bisa menjadi pahlawan bagi semua orang. Bila membunuh, dia akan dianggap kriminal bagi sebagian orang. Tak ada pahlawan sejati. Pahlawan adalah mereka yang membela kebenaran sesuai kepercayaan mereka. Dengan kepercayaan yang sama, Saya memutuskan untuk berhenti berlagak bak pangeran. Dia hanya ingin ketenangan, kedamaian._

 _Ratusan tahun lamanya dia hidup di dunia, menemui banyak orang, memendam benci dan cinta. Saya tak ingin terus menerus memutar kaset hidup yang sama. Dia bukanlah hamster yang berputar pada poros yang sama. Dia adalah Saya, gadis yang tidak pernah bisa hidup merasakan sebagaimana kehidupan manusia biasa._

 _Wajah pualam gadis itu menatap ke sungai. Halusinasi Saya merefleksikan bayangan orang-orang yang disayanginya di sana. Tadayoshi, Itsuki, Kimihiro, Shun, Mana, dan Fumito. Saya menarik pedang miliknya, mengacungkannya tinggi-tinggi. Bahkan untuk makhluk sepertinya, kematian tetap berlaku. Bahkan untuk makhluk sepertinya, jantung tetaplah jantung, memiliki fungsi yang sama._

 _Air sungai yang semula jernih berubah rona, menghantarkan kebeningan dalam lumuran merah. Saya memandang air di depannya terpesona. Betapa indah sungai di depannya, seperti dipenuhi kelopak bunga. Tubuh Saya limbung dan terjatuh di sungai._

 _Satu hal yang paling menyakitkan di akhir hayatnya, bagi Saya, adalah kesendirian. Bahkan ketika menutup mata, tak ada siapa pun yang menemaninya._

" _Akankah seseorang menemaniku ketika aku membuka mata …?"_

* * *

Angin tak berembus di sana. Tak ada pula tarikan napas yang terdengar. Suara-suara yang memenuhi zona tersebut hanyalah dua, yaitu milik Fumito dan saya. Tak ada dugaan lain yang merasuki pemikiran Saya, kecuali satu hal.

" _Saya, kelak aku ingin menjadi salah satu bintang di langit. Orangtuaku berkata bahwa bintang merengkuh roh makhluk hidup di dunia ini. bisa kaubayangkan betapa banyak nyawa yang berguguran selama ini. Aku ingin menjadi bintang yang indah dan menghiasi langit malam. Aku ingin menjadi bintang yang membuat manusia di bawah sana menatap penuh kesima."_

"Akhirnya, impianmu terwujud, ya."

"Kau masih ingat rupanya." Senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah Fumito.

Di luar dugaan, ada urgensi yang membuat Saya turut menarik sudut bibirnya. Setelah sekian lama, senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. Garis kurva itu kini mengingat kembali sebuah eksistensi dan menyentuhkan satu ekspresi di air muka Saya.

"Tentu, Fumito-san."

Gadis dengan helaian gulita tersadar, mereka telah menjadi _etoile_ , mengisi bumantara dalam candramawa. Kematian yang dia tandangi membawanya berlayar ke alam sana. Lucunya, dia justru kembali bereuni dengan seorang pemuda yang mendominasi perasaan dan hidupnya. Takdir bisa menggapai kehidupan setelah mati rupanya.

Malam ini, manusia yang masih hidup di bawah sana bergegas keluar dari kediaman, sekadar menengok langit. Mereka terkesima, memandang penampakan dua bintang dengan cahaya yang luar biasa terang-benderang mengalahkan bintang lain yang hadir di angkasa sana.

 **Fin**

* * *

*Bintang

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
